Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas
Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas is a video game sequel to the successful Die Hard Trilogy game, which was based of the first three of the Die Hard series. It was released in PlayStation 1 (PS1) and Microsoft Windows on February 29, 2000 by Fox Interactive. Like it's predecessor, it has three distinct genres, third-person shooter, a light-gun game and an action-driving game. However, unlike Die Hard Trilogy, which featured three separate storylines based on the first three Die Hard films, Die Hard Trilogy 2 features a single original storyline that alternates between the three genres throughout the levels. Plot John McClane is living in his apartment in New York when he receives a call from his best friend from the New York Police Department days, Kenny Sinclair and invites him to Las Vegas. Kenny has been appointed as a new warden of the Mesa Grande Prison outside of Vegas and is throwing a party in his honor. McClane accepts the invitation since he has nothing better to do. During the party, McClane has a brief conversation about a prisoner, a terrorist name Klaus Von Haug and meets Reese Hoffman, the owner of the new Roaring's 20 Casino, and his secretary, Elena Goshkin. During the party, however, a prison riot occurs and Von Haug escapes from his prison cell. So McClane battles the terrorist thugs again in the true Die Hard form. Along the way, McClane discovers a terrorist plot in an attempt to control Las Vegas and must stop the plot before it's too late. Gameplay The gameplay consists of three modes in various levels; a third-person shooter, a light gun game, and an action driving game, just like it's predecessor. But it features a single original storyline that alternates between the three genres throughout the levels. Levels *Level 1: John McClane is invited to a celebration in Mesa Grande Prison in Las Vegas by his friend Kenny Sinclair, who is newly appointed warden of the prison. But then, a group of men started a prison break. McClane has to get to the solitary cell block to stop a dangerous terrorist name Klaus Von Haug. *Level 2: McClane has to deal with escaped prisoners and rogue prison guards in the cell block and the prison laundry to get to the ballroom. *Level 3: McClane is closer to the party, but has to deal with the rioters and terrorists getting in the way. *Level 4: McClane pursues two buses, one with hostages and the other rioters. *Level 5: After a bus with rioters crashed into a gas station, McClane battles them in the crash site and has to avoid mercenary leader Viktor Rashenko. *Level 6: When he pursue Viktor to abandoned warehouse where it happens to be a hideout, McClane goes inside the hideout to find out more about their plans. *Level 7: McClane goes down below the warehouse and has to find key cards to gain access to Viktor's lair. He then battles Viktor. *Level 8: After hearing on the terrorist's radio that they are planting bombs in locations at Las Vegas, McClane has to find enemy vehicles and any placed bombs to stop them. *Level 9: After stopping the bomb threat, McClane discovers a biological terrorist name Amir El Kahr is at Hoffman Biotech attempt to infect Las Vegas with a self-destruct sequence at the biolab. He has only a few minutes to confront Amir and stop the bio-threat. *Level 10: After rescuing Kenny and the other hostages in the biolab, McClane has to drive a hazardous materials truck to pick up some deadly bombs and drop them off at the central drop off site. *Level 11: Upon hearing that the terrorists have a bomb attached to the virus that will be to the water supply in Hoover Dam, McClane gets inside the dam to stop the threat and save many hostages as he could. *Level 12: McClane heads for the control room at the upper levels of the dam. Then he is confronted by Elena Goshkin, the secretary and secret assassin for Reese Hoffman. *Level 13: After killing Goshkin, McClane has to drive the activated bomb out of the dam before it explodes. *Level 14: McClane heads for the Roaring 20's Casino to confront Reese Hoffman. *Level 15: McClane battles Hoffman's guards at the casino floor to get to the main elevators. *Level 16: McClane arrives at the casino's restaurant to advance further to get to Hoffman. *Level 17: As he was getting closer to Hoffman's main office, McClane is confronted by terrorists in the theater. *Level 18: McClane arrives in the high-roller room where Hoffman's office is at. After reaching his office, McClane and Hoffman have an intense shootout. *Level 19: After killing Hoffman, McClane discovers Kenny Sinclair was the mastermind in the terrorist plot to take control of Vegas. Now McClane confronts him and his men on the top floor in a battle for revenge. Mission fails * If the player dies, a cutscene shows John McClane’s body being carried on a hospital carrier inside a hospital. The toe tag says “D.O.A. John McClane”. * If the player fails in an important objective, e.g. Extreme Parking, a different cutscene shows John McClane going to Dan Kappers’ office, giving him his pistol and badge, which possibly means that John got fired from his police officer job due to failing to stop the terrorists. Characters *John McClane: An NYPD police officer and old friend of Kenny Sinclair. He is the hero of the game. *Kenny Sinclair: A former NYPD cop, friend of John McClane, and the warden of the Mesa Grande Prison. He is the main villain of the game, having orchestrated the prison break. *Reese Hoffman: The owner of the Roaring 20's Casino. He is in league with Kenny in his plan to take over Las Vegas. *Elena Goshkin: Hoffman's secretary who is also in on the Las Vegas plot with Kenny and Reese. *Amir El Kahr: A Middle-Eastern terrorist and an expert in biological warfare. He was hired by Kenny and Reese to an attempt to biologically hit Vegas. *Viktor Rashenko: A former special ops member in the Soviet military, Viktor is now the leader of a freelance terrorist for hire group. He and his goons were hired by Kenny and Reese to do their bidding. *Klaus Von Haug: A dangerous terrorist who is held at the Mesa Grande Prison. He is freed by Kenny Sinclair during the party and he opens all of the other cells. *Dan Kappers: John McClane’s boss and lieutenant of the NYPD. Even though he has no dialogue and doesn’t appear in the game’s storyline at all, he appears in an alternate cutscene if the player fails an important objective in the game. Gallery DH Trilogy 2 Viva Las Vegas Wallpaper 3.jpg DH Trilogy 2 Viva Las Vegas Wallpaper 2.jpg DH Trilogy 2 Viva Las Vegas Wallpaper.jpg DH Trilogy 2 Viva Las Vegas backcover of game.jpg DH_Trilogy_2_Viva_Las_Vegas-_Reese.jpg Category:Video Games